zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella
Bella is the kwami of Communication who is connected to the Whale Miraculous. With Bella's power, when she inhabits the Whale Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a whale-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Bella is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles a blue whale, with blue skin and a light blue underbelly. She has a small dorsal fin on her back and large tail. Her head is also slightly rounded and tipped at the top, similar to the shape of a dorsal fin. She has blue eyes and a red oval on her forehead. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Bella has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Whale Miraculous, Bella can transform the wearer into the a whale-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Bella is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Bella is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Bella can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Bella possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Bella is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Bella is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Bella consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Bella is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Bella:' When fed the green potion, Bella becomes "Aqua Bella", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Bella gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Bella is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Bella's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Telepathy:' Bella's special power allows her and her owner mentally communicate with an individual or individuals. She cannot read minds, only communicate telepathically with others. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Bella has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Bella begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Whale Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Bella must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Bella is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Bella's name comes from "ballena", which is Spanish for "whale". *Bella and her power are based on whale communication. *An alternate version involved Bella's design being based on an orca. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Female Category:A to Z